


Sam/Jess One-shot: Sam draws Jess.

by Winchestersbadwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersbadwolf/pseuds/Winchestersbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot set during Sam's time at Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam/Jess One-shot: Sam draws Jess.

"Jess sit still!" Sam’s voice bounced round the living room walls as he tried to stifle a laugh. Jess was mock pouting in his direction, tossing her golden curls over one shoulder, her smile making him go slightly weak at the knees. It had been Sam’s proposal that he should draw Jess, but she seemed more intent on making him laugh than anything else.  
"Sam, you have to draw me like one of your French girls!" Jess pulled down the corner of the baggy hoodie she was wearing, revealing her collarbone. "Are you ever gonna give me that hoodie back?" Sam raised an eyebrow, in mock disapproval.   
A small smile made its way onto Jess’ features as she shook her head, blue eyes twinkling with mischief. “I’m borrowing it… Permanently.”

Ten minutes later Sam was perched precariously on the arm of the couch, pad in one hand and a pencil hanging loosely from his lips, he was adding the finishing touches to the drawing, making sure he had captured her sweet smile and bright eyes perfectly. “I want to see it already!” Jess said impatiently, with a hint of amusement tainting her words. Sam rolled his eyes and looked up at her, opening his mouth to speak-  
"Patience grasshopper."  
"Patience grasshopper."   
They both spoke in unison, making Jess’ smile grow even bigger as she moved from the wooden chair she had been perched on, Sam quickly turned the pad over so she couldn't see, provoking a small whine of disappointment from Jess. “C’mon Sam, I bet it isn't that bad.” She wrinkled up her nose in that adorable way of hers, leaning to press soft kisses to Sam’s cheek. “Puurleease.” Continuing to kiss his features she grabbed both of his cheeks in her hands, bringing her face closer to his, Sam’s breath caught in his throat as he pressed his lips to hers, eyes fluttering shut as the kiss grew into something more intense.   
"Gotcha!" Jess pulled away from the kiss and grabbed the pad from his hand, holding it above her head in triumph. With a resigned groan, Sam leant back into the couch, covering his eyes in obvious embarrassment. A moment of silence broke the light atmosphere, and Sam sunk further into the cushions.   
"Sam… It’s beautiful. I- I love it." the utter sincerity in her tone made Sam uncover his face, sitting up to check her expression. They briefly made eye contact, and a smile spread across Sam’s lips, frown lifting completely.   
"You idiot. I love you." Jess giggled, hugging the pad into her chest before setting it down carefully on the coffee table, running a finger lightly over the pencil lines.  
Turning back to face her boyfriend, Jess nuzzled into his shoulder, suddenly feeling tired. She wouldn't admit it to Sam, but the workload at Stanford was weighing her down immensely, but there was nothing she could do about it, she had to pass her exams. The white picket fence life didn't seem so far away now, it may be cliche but Jess wanted it more than anything and Sam was adamant he did too.   
"Baby, let’s get you to bed." Sam whispered into her hair, wrapping his arms around Jess, picking her up bridal style and walking slowly to the bedroom. It only took a few minutes for her to welcome the long needed sleep, and to Sam’s quiet pleasure, Jess curled up beside him, head resting on his rhythmically rising and falling chest. It was at times like this when Sam would close his eyes, imagining that he had just come home from a long day of work to hear Jess’ loud singing from the kitchen where she was making dinner, hips swaying to the music. The apple pie life he so desperately craved.

\- Time lapse -

"Sam?" Dean’s tone was softer than usual, and it made Sam’s stomach lurch slightly. "Yeah?" Dean unfolded a crumpled piece of paper which he had found in the passenger side of the Impala, Sam recognized it immediately and bit on his lip to stop any tears that threatened to spill. Dean held up the paper, which had a faded mug ring on the corner. “Is this Jess?” his voice was even softer now, verging on a whisper. Sam could only nod, staring at his palms, giving in and letting a lone tear escape down his cheek. “Nine years Dean, nine years and I still miss her so damn much.” His voice cracked as he spoke, Dean frowned in sympathy, and he started to fold the paper back up but Sam stopped him, taking it carefully from his grasp like it was made of fragile glass. The engine of the Impala started up and Dean turned on the stereo, ‘Dust in the Wind’ rudely interrupted the silence of the car and Sam let out a shaky sigh, staring down at he drawing, tracing the faint pencil lines with a finger.


End file.
